prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 10, 1997 Monday Night RAW results
The March 10, 1997 Edition of Raw Is War was a televised Professional wrestling show by the WWF's RAW brand, which took place on March 10, 1997 in Worcester, Massachusetts. This was the debut of the new 'Raw is War' format with a new stage, explosions to open the show, and an intro featuring Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People". Results ; ; *WWF IC Champion Rocky Maivia defeated Tony Roy with a flying bodypress; at the beginning of the match, The Sultan, Bob Backlund, & The Iron Sheik appeared on the ramp, with Sheik & Backlund saying Sultan would win the IC title; after the contest, the sultan attacked the champion but Maivia cleared him from the ring and knocked Sheik & Backlund off the apron; moments later, Tony Atlas made a surprise appearance by coming out of the crowd to congratulate Maivia. *Pierroth, Heavy Metal, & Pentagon defeated Latin Lover, Hector Garza, & Octagon *Ahmed Johnson defeated Roy Raymond with the Pearl River Plunge; during the bout, the Nation of Domination appeared on the stage; after the match, Farooq discussed his street fight against Ahmed at WrestleMania and said he will bring the entire Nation with him; Ahmed then announced he would have the Legion of Doom with him at WrestleMania, with the LOD then coming out through the crowd and talking about the bout. *Blackjack Windham & Blackjack Bradshaw defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & The British Bulldog via disqualification in a non-title match after Smith shoved the referee. *Miguel Perez defeated Leif Cassidy *Billy Gunn defeated Aldo Montoya *Goldust (w/ Marlena) defeated Tim McNeedy with the Curtain Call; after the bout, Chyna, who had been standing at the top of the ramp, began making her way to the ring, distracting Goldust & Marlena; moments later, Hunter Hearst Helmsley attacked Goldust from behind and double teamed him with Chyna until Marlena jumped on Chyna's back; referees eventually separated the two women, with Chyna throwing one referee into the others during the incident. *Vader & Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated The Undertaker & WWF World Champion Sycho Sid when Vader defeated the Undertaker after Sid powerbombed his partner after the two began fighting each other; after the bout, Sid saved Taker from sustaining the Vader Bomb; the Honky Tonk Man did guest commentary for the match. *Dark Match: The Undertaker defeated Faarooq by DQ *Dark Match: Sycho Sid © defeated Bret Hart in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWF Championship Other Segments *Jim Ross conducted an in-ring interview with WWF World Champion Sycho Sid to begin the show, where Sid said he was reluctant to team with The Undertaker in the night's main event; moments later, Taker appeared and said he would take care of Vader & Mankind by himself if Sid was too scared; Paul Bearer, Vader, & Mankind then appeared, with Bearer calling Sid & Taker cowards; Taker & Sid then won a brief brawl over Vader & Mankind; featured Jim Ross conducting an in-ring interview with Ken Shamrock, during which it was announced he would be the guest referee for the Bret Hart / Steve Austin submission match at WrestleMania 13; after Shamrock said he wasn't intimidated by anyone. Austin appeared on the Titantron and said Hart would defeated Sid the following week in their steel cage title match so that he could beat Bret for the title at WrestleMania; Hart then came out, told Shamrock he respected him, said he was sick of the injustices in the WWF and how everyone had screwed him, and said he would beat Sid for the title next week; included closing comments from Bret about his title shot the following week where he sarcastically said he got the match by crying to Gorilla Monsoon, after it was stated earlier in the show that all Bret does is cry and whine. Commentators *Vince McMahon *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler *Honky Tonk Man Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 3-10-97 1.jpg External links * RAW #200 results * Raw #200 on WWE Network Category:1997 television events